Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix
Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix is a 2007 American animated film directed by Dana McFarland and distributed by 20th Century Fox, Sega and Sonic Team. The film, which is the first installment of the ''Sonic X'' film series is followed by the first sequel, Sonic X: The Shadow Snow. In the movie, it wasn't reveal that the story has taken place after Sonic X, as Cosmo dies into the TV series, she reappears. It is about the blue hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog, fighting of with his long time pals; Miles Prower and Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, the girl who fall in love with Sonic, appears with a help, and also Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Dr. Eggman and the rest. This film also marks the first appearance of Raven Radix, who appears into the first three films, the most powerful villain ever been born, who can be returned from 6,000 years ago, is beginning to take over the world. Released from 20th Century Fox, Sega and Sonic Team, the movie was released worldwide in theaters on May 30, 2007, for the first time as a theatrical release. With the cricitcs for the film were enjoyable, the film is a huge hit at the box office, reaching the #1 spot as well reaching its' biggest 5-day opening ever made. It well becoming the 9th most successful film of the year, and the third of the year, and is currently the second highest-grossing movie into the ''Sonic X'' film franchise. Worldwide, the film became the third highest-grossing Sonic X film ever been release behind 2009 film, Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic and 2010 film, Sonic X: Return to Soleanna. Plot After 6000 years, Raven Radix fallen into earth stealing of the Chaos Emeralds to have his own power to rule the world. As Sonic battles against Raven, he remains too weak for his defeat. Raven than begins hunting for the emeralds. Meanwhile, Shadow day dreams about his family, Maria that the Ark was shut down over 50 years ago once that Maria was shot by a gun when dying. Rouge has been treasure hunting to steal The Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald from Knuckles as The Angel Island fell down on the ocean standing near The Mystic Ruins. Meanwhile, Tails and Knuckles are being attacked by a bomb which destroys the Tornado X. In the midtime, Sonic has continued his adventure in the City Park battling with Dr. Eggman but Raven entered his base and has been taken all Emeralds and given some more power and disappeared in time. He has taken the powers of the Emeralds and comes invisible. Since Sonic has been taken a lead as he ordered Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe heading to the G.U.N’s prison office searching for the President. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge and Eggman traveled in the Feature called "6000 Years Planet" to search for the Chaos Emeralds and Raven Radix. He’s already transform his powers as Powerful as Raven Radix is still escaping his trick where Shadow found the lost emerald Raven left behind. He once used it to break out of smoke taking the gang back to the city with other gang were at. Back at Station Square City, the whole gang heads to the police for the tough battle as Raven Radix has been grown using power of Master Emerald and activated Fireball of Cosmic wave once that the ark has been falling and dark cloud blocking up whole earth of evil for everyone on planet dies. Once the gang were running after Raven, they were trapped in the black whole taking them to space in the space colony ark by Raven using his dark magical powers. Once that the gang were in the ark on their search their way out back to earth using Shadow's chaos control. Back to earth, Raven once takes over the city and The police has been no good to defeated Raven Radix. Tails wanted himself for his team to give another chance once he just wanted to be saved once that Raven Radix was a main creature born for 6000 years ago. However, Raven attacks Sonic badly, Amy goes to rescue him, but is stabbed in the chest and dies on Sonic's hands. Meanwhile, He and Shadow starts with their transformation by fighting how Sonic feels real angry with Raven Radix however it’s all up to them to fight as stronger and harder. As by killing Raven, Shadow and Sonic use spin-dash moving real fast blasted on Raven’s neck as he dies surprising of bringing Amy to life with scar on her chest and Sonic and Shadow stopped the ark from falling and save the world. At the end, the world got back to normal. Rouge has given Knuckles back all of his emeralds as he charge on his Island floating. Shadow missing his home with Maria. Tails fixing up Sonic’s Tornado plane. Cream and Cheese playing tea party with Amy and also finally Sonic running from around the world as for everyone thanking him from saving the world. Production Development It was originally met to be a sequel to the TV movies of Sonic the Hedgehog, titled for Sonic and the Curse of Raven Radix, but decided to do something different with it, to be as a theatrical movie release. After finishing a series finale of Sonic X, The production of for a film adaptation titled for Sonic X: The Movie is set on May 2006. On July 2006, the title changed to Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix, but the film's release date has since been delayed (until the following year: May 2007). Animation begins on September 2006. Animation The producers creates jobs that Rouge's breast was 3 inches wide and Amy's hammer was 2 inches tall, which has not drawn for the film. The writer was to be announced by Joe Edkin that he tries to become the writer. Edkin would be glad that he would make an animated movie. McFarland makes for a United States dubbed for voice actors in English. Joe Edkin begins as film's producer comic of the film. Cinematography portrayed Norman J. Grossfield as he does a production from Sonic X's production. Filming animation begins no September 10, 2006 with the Sitch of Raven Radix heads into space, which finding someone to rule the world. The crew has drawn a new character, Raven Radix, much powerful creature that was covered in darkness. The next animation starts drawing Sonic has returned. Next adding with other friends: Tails and Knuckles and others. Filming warped by September 10, 2006, as completing animation for 2 hours. Dana McFarland returns his job to be as the director of the film from 20th Century Fox after the first film. Voicing of the film was filmed in the Studio of animation stud when by year gave gross $100 million budgets, which animation location was shoot in North Pole including Station Square. Casting The cast for 17 animated characters for Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney, Mike Pollock, Suzanne Goldish and Andy Randells as the principal characters. Bella Hudson has been voiced 4 characters, Maria Robotnik, Tikal the Echidna, Mr. President’s announcer and the audience woman. For her next character that she voiced Wave the Swallow and Blaze the Cat did not appears in Sonic X: The Movie. Jason Griffith makes 2 voices character for Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog, Jet the Hawk has not been appears, Dan Green has been voiced Knuckles the Echidna, Storm the Albatross did not been appears in Sonic X: The Movie. Lisa Ortiz has only voiced as Sonic’s girlfriend, Amy Rose. Amy Palant voiced as Sonic’s pal, Miles Prower. Rouge was voiced by Kathleen Delaney. Mike Pollock has been voiced with his two characters Dr. Eggman and Gerald Robotnik as Eggman’s father. David Willis was announced as the new villain character, Raven Radix. The main for Babylon Rogues voices by Griffith, Hudson and Green would be appears in the 2008 animated film, Sonic X: The Shadow Snow. Marketing A soundtrack was released on May 29, 2007. The first teaser trailer was first released in December 1, 2006. In November 2006, The first animation was showing from pictures from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and Sonic Heroes retype a film poster with Sonic within his main friends, behind was Raven Radix preparing for himself to destroy the world as for Sonic was the leader. The film has been based on tv series, Sonic X that was not yet available in 2007. Lewis has been announced the voiced actors, Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney, Mike Pollock, Rebecca Honig, Bella Hudson, Alexandra Williams and Marc Thompson on November 2006. The music themes has been created from Sonic history games would used for an Sonic X: The Movie video game following from Sonic Rivals 2 released in autumn 2007. Even for the main items from movie appears to be collecting all 11 main action figures characters from store, Burger King. On May 30, 2010, the film premiered on 4Kids TV alongside, the TV show with the same title, for promotion a movie clips from Sonic X: Return to Soleanna. DVD The film was released on November 27, 2007 in the US. It was include with special features of the Making of Sonic X: The Movie, Help Sonic defeated Raven Radix, Biography for Sonic X: Cruse of Raven Radix characters and cast, Making of Raven Radix giving with photo galleries. DVD sales brought $157,073,038 of that date. Reaction Critical reception News announced between on May 2007 to June 2007 positive rated for 75% when rated on Rotten Tomatoes between 100 reviewers. The viewer bad show of grade B-. The film related over 121 reviewers to Joe Edkin. Onto with The Times recalls over that thought that Animated film was rated PG-13 to be a Drama or PG for Action Comedy over 200 reviewers. The Times's Edkin's comic also does with of English Dubbed and film dubbed over Japanese to A- with over 300 or 400 reviewers. Sonic the Hedgehog was stranded onto The New York Times with Amy Rose chasing Sonic screaming "SONIC, PLEASE MARRIED ME!" while Sonic screams "GO AWAY!" with over 150 to 200 reviewers, copyright new from a Comic Book. Both Curse of Raven Radix and The Shadow are popular Japanese movies. Alex Kidd, agrees of voting the rights of this video game's film pre-production, filming on The Shadow Snow celebrating for it's new film's video game. Rolling Stone, the film was made a media Sprite of Sonic the Hedgehog of this "Sonic X: The Shadow Snow", makes it's fake trailer and thinking "they announced it would be rated PG-13, cause of a drama, romance, thrill, horror and mystery for set of mild language and nudity" including posing a fake trailer sprite on MySpace and YouTube. Variety thought it would express of Sonic X: The Shadow Snow like to be a television movie in English-dub and broadcasts on May 29, 2009 of the USA and feature film for Japan releases on July 26, 2008, by the time as a feature length film, releases on August 29, 2008 in the United States. As for the sequel and preceding film, Sonic the Hedgehog: Curse of Raven Radix is the series of this OVA 1990s film, and third film, Sonic X: The Shadow Snow, is that saying like it also to be a television movie, releases in Japan as a feature film on July 17, 2009 likely Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince delayed release. As for announced, asking as it slanted for the second feature film, to releases on August 29, 2008. Two of the collection series are find by the different animated Japanese films. Box office Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix has shockingly became a blockbuster hit, despite the expectations says that the film could be a box office bomb. It grossed a whooping $18,425,855 on its Wednesday opening day in 3,657 theaters. With that, it grossed $53,205,502 in its opening weekend, becoming the #1 movie at the box office replacing [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_At_World's_End Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End]. Since Wednesday, the film made a five-day total to $86,250,010. It is the 63rd highest-grosser of all-time. On October 19, 2007, the film ended it's run grossing the final total of $272,352,532 domestically, and $517,559,688 of the overseas for a total of $789,912,220 worldwide, making it the sixth highest-grossing film of 2007 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_At_World's_End Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End] ($963 million), ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' ($949 million), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Order_of_the_Phoenix_(film) Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix] ($939 million), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_3 Spider-Man 3] ($890 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_the_Third Shrek the Third] ($798 million), the second highest-grossing animated movie of 2007 behind Shrek the Third ($799 million) and was ultimately 2007's highest-grossing non-sequel. Since it became a franchise, due to the film's box office success, it was the highest-grossing film to date until it was beaten to Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic ($833 million) in 2009. Now the film lands as the franchise's second lowest-grossing film ever, just ahead of its sequel Sonic X: The Shadow Snow ($725 million). This is also 20th Century Fox's highest-grossing 2007 film to date. Also, it was the highest-grossing film domestically in the franchise until it was broken in 2010 by Return to Soleanna ($290 million). Follow-up films With the film's box office success, Fox announced to make rights to make a sequel. It was followed by the three next movies throught out the year by 20th Century Fox. *''Sonic X: The Shadow Snow, was released on August 28, 2008, and on DVD on December 23, 2008. The film grossed $175 million at the box office. *Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic, was released on October 2, 2009, and on DVD on February 16, 2010. The film grossed $231 million at the box office. *Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, was released on June 4, 2010, including its' release in IMAX and on DVD on December 21, 2010. The film grossed $290 million at the box office. *Sonic X: The Final Stand, was released on May 13, 2011, in 3D and IMAX 3D for the first time, and on DVD on December 16, 2011. It grossed $300 million at the box office, holding the record as the highest-grossing film in the franchise *Sonic X: Life With Shadow'' was released on June 29, 2012 in 3D and IMAX 3D. The film grossed $285 million. *''Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1'' was be released on November 15, 2013. *''Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2'' will be released on July 18, 2014. See also *''Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix: The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' *''Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix: Film Score'' References #^ Released on Sonic X: The Movie Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Masato Nakamura interview (flash). Sonic Central. Retrieved on 2006-02-07. (1994) Sega Video Game Illustrations. Nippon Shuppan Hanbai (Deutschland) GmbH of Sonic X: The Movie or Curse of Raven Radix. ISBN 3-910052-50-9. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ To be called Tails or Miles? Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ Released of Japanese Dub after English Voice Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Video game release Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ a b c Sonic Team. Sonic's official character profile. Sega of Japan. Retrieved on 2006-04-12. #^ His age is given as 15 in Sega Japan's 1 Sonic profile and other recent sources such as the English language instruction manual for Sonic Heroes. Older products such as Sonic Jam and certain issues of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic previously stated that he is 16 years old. Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Kent, Steven. "Chapter 23", The Ultimate History of Video Games: The Story Behind the Craze that Touched our Lives and Changed the World. Roseville, California: Prima Publishing, 428. ISBN 0-7615-3643-4. “the "t" in Sonic the Hedgehog is capitalized. Sega marketing wizard Al Nilsen had the "the" registered as Sonic's middle name.” #^ a b c Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ On a One Disk or a Two Disk Special Edition DVD EVER!! #^ a b c d e f "Sonic Channel". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 7” #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 8” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b c Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 9” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Mary Garnet Story (translated from the Japanese original). Retrieved on 2006-03-14. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Note that Sonic is not the central character in certain games, such as Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles Chaotix, Tails Adventures and Tails' Skypatrol, where Shadow the Hedgehog, the Chaotix and Miles "Tails" Prower were the central characters, respectively. #^ Interview with Mike Pollock on Wha-chow, an online radio show at Fireball20xl.com #^ Burton, Richard (1993), "It's Sonic the Hedgehog on TV!", Sonic the Poster Mag #(no. 1),